heaven's not enough
by xxxsilviker-chanxxxx
Summary: ok so this a drama fan fiction sakura becomes a ninja without emotions.. how will the truth about Uchiha Itachi change her feelings? more chapters arriving soon read and review
1. Chapter 1

Spoiler: This story is sad I just felt like writing one sad, I don't know why I don't own Naruto, because if I did itachi and sakura would be together and the whole story would be different. Read & review

I used as title the song: heaven's not enough by Yoko Kanno it's an wolf's rain OST dam that is anime is sure awesome. You guys should listen to it I recommend it to you

* * *

Sakura point of view:

My first anbu solo mission huh? Was I supposed to be happy or sad? Why did I have this feeling inside of me... that I became a puppet, something at the hands of destiny after Sassuke's betrayel I started growing strong as each day passed.

I realized that I was having a dream that would never come true, because his revenge was more important than everything

At last I realized that I was a burden to him, even foolishly I fell in love with him but soon after my love for him became hate.

I hated you because you tore me apart, you made me chase a nobody , a person which would never be able to love me or care.

I was sure you wouldn't return back no matter what happened apparently we are all puppets at the hands of destiny.

Ready to meet our fate whenever it's necessary, I learned that in my battle with Sasori, which ended up with my death and his.

But then when I thought I died …I heard a voice.. a voice calling out my name …telling me not to give up and keep up my pride as a ninja until the end.

With that I woke up and looked that the old lady Chio saved me, I couldn't believe her... she helped me.

Many times I sacrificed my life for the others around me, and they made fun of me or died.

I son become a killing machine obeying Tsunade's orders and without emotions also because of you.

But it's not your fault you are this way , after all it was Uchiha Itachi responsible for everything ,for what he did to you I hate him and I want him dead.

Is this what I really want?

What am I?

What is my purpose in this world?

I have nobody, naruto has been killed by the akatsuki, you left but you are the same way for me …dead…

An invisible person

My mission was to retrieve a scroll from Itachi, it was pretty hard since he was the strongest of the akatsuki I wanted to avoid any tipe of contact with him

But my job is to take the mission to the end even if it costs my life.

Heh ! but none the less life has no price

* * *

Normal pov: After entering the akatsuki lair Sakura had to go to Itachi's room and retrieve the scroll but she was unaware that a lingering shadow has been watching her all this time and silently listened to her thoughts

"Little girl! What are you doing here and in my room? D you have a death wish or something?" Itachi whispered from behind Sakura.

Shit Sakura thought she got caught… but how? She masked her chackra and everything

"Well?!" he demanded

"Sigh !! im here because I need that scroll!" she said

"Do even know what it contains kunoichi?" he asked sliglly amused

"No and I even don't care she said in an non emotion tone

"Hn!" was all he said

"I hate you!" she said glaring at him

With this he slammed the girl into the wall and pinned her arms under her head

"Why? Because I killed my clan and made my foolish little brother leave you?" he explained

She was speechless, he knew and she waited for him to continue.

"I didn't kill the clan because I felt like so, yes I hated them but didn't want them dead it was an order, and I had to obey it as we are all puppet's at someone's hand

Sakura stared wide eyed what was he trying to say?! He cared about Sasuke ? Then why

"I had order to kill of the clan! But I couldn't kill one person my brother the only one who understood him, I made him hate me because I knew that he would one day look for revenge and try to kill me. I always had a spontaneous life, you see everyone in the clan hated and feared me, I didn't care about my title I just wanted a normal life, but fate has made my life this way." He finished and with a sigh he continued

"You see foolish little girl why I did it? I did so Sasuke wouldn't go throw what I went voice, you can believe or not if you..." he was cut of by one of her tears which fell on his arm. He couldn't believe his eyes, someone…. Was crying for him he never had felt thins kind of emotion... he only felt a small amount of happiness the rest sorrow and misery...

Yes she was crying her eyes were shut and hot tears ran down her face, his eyes softened and he let go of her and pulled her onto the bed in a hug.

"Thank you Sakura! I wished I was the one who meted you first not my foolish brother I wouldn't have made fun of your emotions! But the past can't be changed! "He said in a sad tone

"Im …sorry …"she whispered still crying

"For what? " he asked

"For judging you wrong? I wish I knew you before … Itachi Uchiha …I love you" she whispered

"Sakura…."he couldn't believe his ears nobody has ever said that to him, not even his own mother. He let her to place her head on his chest while she closed her eyes shut.

Sakura couldn't hold it anymore so she leaned up and kissed him on the lips. At first Itachi was confused to why a girl would love him….a unemotional criminal. But the he pushed all those thoughts aside and depend the kiss by asking entrance from her …which she granted.

His tongue explored her mouth and soon found hers, their tongues entangled into a hot dance. Soon after they panted for air and looked into their eyes.

"Itachi… I want you to make love to me…" she whispered..

"Sakura are you sure? I mean knowing who I am and you probably have a boyfriend" he said

"No I don't you are my first time!" she whispered in his ear

Without no seconds thought Itachi picked her up and placed her on the bed .

After finishing their love making round he collapsed next to her and took her in his arms

"You know my foolish brother will come for me and when he founds out what happened he will have me even more!" He said wrapping his arms around her petite waist,

"I know ... but im glad that I found out the truth and i...i... know what will happen" she said tears forming again in her eyes

"You can't change something that is going to happen sooner or later" he whispered...

Those were the last words she remembered before, the y both fell asleep.

* * *

The second day

"It's time to wake up... my foolish little brother is about to arrive" he said handing Sakura her clothing.

After she got dressed he handed her scroll and pulled her into a tight embrace before giving her the instructions on how to get out of there.

"Sakura no matter what happens don't look back and don't forget I love you" he said and with that he left

After Sakura got back to the village she gave Tsunade the report and scroll but didn't tell her what happened between her and Itachi

After her checkup from Tsunade she got dressed and entered her office to see the results.

"Sakura… are you sure nothing happened on the mission?" the blonde woman asked

"No why do you ask?" Sakura said

"Well it says here you are pregnant how come you didn't notice the chackra presence in your body?" the curios woman asked

"I am what?? ..Tsunade if I tell you ..you won't be mad.." she said biting her lower lip

"After explaining the blonde hokage what happened she didn't get mad she smiled.

"Sakura you do no know what you got yourself in? This child will grow up without a father because I highly doubt you want Sasuke to raise it!" she said

"Yes I am aware and I can't abort the child! I dug my whole ad now I have to continue it! And no even if Sasuke will return I will state clearly to him that I don't need him and in plus he will probably want to use me to revive the uchiha clan! She said sad

"I know I will promise ill take good care of both you and the baby , and about he uchiha well don't worry ill put guards to watch over him" she said" Now go home and get rest the baby and you will need it" she finished

Sakura smiled and sighed in relief to the decision her old teacher took" Thank you Tsunade"she said and left

* * *

Tsunade pov: She really loves Itachi huh? How this reminds me of you Dan, I hope you are doing better up there she smiled a looked at the stars.

Then she returned to her old activities drinking sake and burning paper work


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

It's been nine months since the incident, since she has been carrying out his child; a part of him was inside of her she was sure about it. About 5 months back she found out that she was going to be the proud mother of a boy , it worried her and made her curios at the same time what would Itachi's reaction be if he found out about the whole thing, would he reject her…or even worse kill her.. no he wouldn't cine she found the whole truth about the uchiha clan and their intentions she believed deep down in her heart that he would never hurt her or his unborn son.

This made her smile thinking about him, but then.. a bad thought crossed her mind.. what if? What if Sasuke had killed him…noo that wouldn't happen .

But him himself told her that she can't something that is about to happen , and deep down in her heart she knew he was going to die.

His broke her heart and also made the baby give her a kick that pulled her out of her thoughts .

These nine months have been a nightmare for her she refused to abort the child because her heart wouldn't let her do that.

Somehow she grew attached to Itachi even though she knew him for a while she loved him, and somehow the night they made love was different to her , she felt his love that emotion that has been looked up for so long in him.

She was happy , but somehow depressed when she thought about his crazy brother obsessed with his revenge and prayed to god to not let him obtain his revenge.

* * *

In the end something bad would happen , and somehow her maternal instinct told her that..

"SAKURA-CHAN!! GUES WHAT?!" an anxious Naruto burst in the room

SIGH "What is it Naruto? And how many times have I told you to knock before entering" she said slightly mad.

"SASUKE TEME RETURNED !!" the blond boy yelled

In that moment Sakura could no longer hold her tears and cried her heart out, literally.

"Naruto!!sob- That means he killed Itachi the father of my child and no I don't want him near this child he is not his father and I won't let him she swallowed her tears .

"Don't worry Sakura-chan ill protect you and the baby no matter what believe it " Naruto said placing a hand on her belly.

"Thank you Naruto" she said

Her friends was all she had left, Ino, Hinata and him have been with Sakura in the hardest moments of her pregnancy they were her true friends.

"Common Tsunade wand's us all in her office she said it's important" naruto said slightly worried.

"But naruto is sasuke sees me like this… who knows what he will do.. god knows what and i.." she was cut off by blond boy pulling her gently in an embrace as not to hurt the baby

"Ill make sure everything is ok" with that they left

* * *

In Tsunade's office

"What is your reason for retuning you traitor ? do you wish to lose your life?" Tsunade asked with venom in her voice

"I have killed Itachi and I wish to return to konoha in order to revive my clan, and I already have made my choice " the young Uchiha said with a smirk.

* * *

Sasuke pov: Yes I have finally killed you Itachi. I wish you burn in hell for killing the clan , and now that im back in konoha I shall use Sakura to reveive my clan , I do not care if she likes it or not.

But what did you try to say back then before you died Itachi

* * *

Flashback:

An badly wounded Itachi was barely breathing on the ground and he knew time had come "Foolish little brother… he coughed some blood… "You may have killed me ..but I can finally die happy because I know that someone really loves me ..and she is safe from the likes of you.. and you may have killed me..but there still is a part of me left somewhere out there" with that he passed out.

End of flashback

* * *

Back to Sasuke pov: what were you trying to say, none the less I could care

* * *

Normal pov:

In the room entered a loud blond which was Naruto and behind him a pink rosette woman which was pregnant.

Sasuke froze at that moment…she was pregnant?!no she was supposed to carry HIS CHILD .. not some other bastards baby…he will find out who the father is until then he demanded answers

"WHAT !! WITH WHO ARE YOU PREGNANT YOU… YOU WHORE" sasuke yelled and charged at Sakura

Lucky he was stopped by kakashi and naruto who both grabbed him and tied him with chakra bonds to a chair

"Listen carefully to me Uchiha you have picked to wrong girl to impregnate and use her for your selfish actions . But I shall tell you one thing if you do anything to my apprentice I shall kill you with my own hands" Tsunade said giving him a death frightening look

After the whole event Sakura returned home and again she didn't know the reason to why the Uchiha returned and before she could think of anything else she saw a shadow in her house.

"Sakura! Did you think you could hide from me forever you got lucky back there in Tsunades office but know I want some answers " the young uchiha pushed Sakura to the wall grabbing her by the neck

"I... do not own you anything you asshole" she said

"Ow that hurt you don't love anymore I see and from the look's of it you are even pregnant with someone else's kid I never knew you were such a whore" he said smirking

"Now tell me who is the father of the kid or else" he said tightening his grip

"None of your business" she said closing her eyes

This time Sasuke activated his sharingan and looked at her and with that his eyes widened

"So you got fucked by Itachi you bitch! You were suppose to wait for me I was suppose to be the father of this kid!! Why? You really are a whore ! But guess what Itach isn't coming back HE IS DEAD I killed him" he said smirking

"No.." with that his words sliced threw her like a knife and suddenly she felt a pierce threw her body .. her water broke

"Ahh my water broke…im ..gong to die" she yelled in pain

With that Sasuke quickly picked her up and left to the hospital even though it wasn't his baby he still had some humanity left in him

* * *

Sasuke pov: So that's what my brother meant when he said that there is still a part of him left, the baby huh? It belongs to you… I hate you even more now..Itachi even though you are dead

* * *

Normal pov:  
After a few hours that were pure hell for Sakura her baby boy was safely born, god she never felt so much pain in her whole life.

It was even worse than the time she got stabbed by Sasori , but at least the baby was ok and with that she blacked out

"Sakura ? Sakura?" Tsunade yelled realizing she fell asleep the birth of her and itachi's child tired her out , she smiled and healed her.

A few hours later: After Sakura feed the baby she analyzed the boy's features: he had a pair of small lines under his eyes and raven hair just like his father, although she was curios to see his eyes.

Just then everybody entered the room and congratulated Sakura wished her good luck from now on she started a new life.

From that day on Sasuke avoided her like a plague knowing the baby wasn't his he didn't even bother her . Naruto squealed in excitement when he found out he was an the baby's godfather and Ino the godmother they were both honored.

It was a cold rainy day of November , when Sakura entered Shigure's room(that's how she named the boy) , after feeding him she placed him to fall asleep . She was a different person the whole truth had changed her, now her maternal instincts had came out and anyone who had bad intentions at her baby ended up dead (overprotective mother) .

She was happy with her son , he resembled his father very much but had her green curios orbs.

Before she went to bed , the girl got changed in her nightgown and saw something or more exactly someone hiding in the shadows

"Sakura!" that husky voice purred

No it couldn't be... he was…dead maybe it was an illusion

"No im perfectly alive! I missed you Sakura!" itachi whispered as he came out of the lingering shadows.

"Ita she was but was cut of by his pair of lips that kissed her in a passionate way.

After partnering for air "You are alive " she said crying "I thought ..

"Don't worry im here and I promise I will never leave you again come with me Sakura , to somewhere where nobody will find us so we can be together" he whispered pulling her in an embrace

"Itachi !! I ..yes I want to come with you but there is something you should know" she said

"You are a father , all this months I was pregnant …." She said closing her eyes hoping that he won't be mad

"Sakura…I still love you and the fact that im a father only makes me proud" Itachi said.

* * *

Itachi pov: So you were pregnant I regret for being by your side all of this months… it must have been hard.. but now im here and I am not going to let you go .

* * *

Normal pov: We are leaving now to the village hidden in the mist , it's quite place there and we can be together without being separated by anyone" he said

The next day Sakura disappeared all that was left in her apartment was her furniture, her clothing was gone . After a few years of searching for her , she was declared dead officially.

Her and Itachi got married after all and started a family on their own, but there was one thing this man was sure about he wasn't going to make the same mistake that his father had did


End file.
